7teen: Unhappy Valentines day
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep 20: VALENTINES SPECIAL: Cailtin wishes for the perfect Valintines date, and she meets a guy who seems to be more than meets the eye. Meanwhile, my Mykan OC doesn't know how he should treat his girlfriend as he used to HATE Valentines day.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

February 12th; two days before Valentines day, and the mall was all decorated and busy with the flow.

Cupids, and hearts hanging on the walls. Boyfriends buying roses and chocolates for their girlfriends. Single people out looking for dates. Even the kissing couple were still lip-locked. _**(Uh… well, I guess we can let them off this time.)**_

While at the Lemon, things really didn't seem so bright for Caitlin. She'd been trying all week to find a date for Valentines day, but most of the cute boys we're taken, and all the rest just weren't her type.

"There's got to be someone who'll want go out with me." she said to Jen, and Nikki.

"I know what you mean." Jen said. "The new guy at work still doesn't seem to notice me. I've tried everything, but all I got out of it were penalties from Coach-Halder."

Nikki laughed. "Sucks to be you two then."

This coming from a girl who used to rather want head lice on Valentines day rather than try and go for a guy; but she had other plans this year. "Jonesy's planning on taking me out to anywhere I want for as long as I want."

Now it was Jen's turn to laugh. "Since when does Jonesy have enough money to even buy you a soda?" she laughed.

"Since I landed a new gig at he mall." her stepbrother replied as he walked up and took his seat, but as he sat down a whole bunch of envelopes and Valentines cards fell out form his pockets.

"Uh… what are those?" Nikki asked almost as if she was about to snap.

"Relax." Her boyfriend replied. "It's all part of the new _Jonesy Money-Making Empire."_ He explained to them that he started up a gig where he would mail and send love-letters, and Valentines cards in the name of those who were too chicken to come forward, or those who were too stupid to get the point.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Jonesy." said Caitlin.

"Okay… I'll admit it. That's pretty nice." added Nikki.

Jen didn't want to believe that Jonesy could really pull this off, but as she looked all around she could see couples coming together, while clutching the very letters Jonesy had sent them. "Hey, thanks a lot man." said a passing guy as he walked off with his date.

"Thank you, Jonesy." said another girl as she walked away with her new boyfriend.

Jonesy smirked, and clicked at them, showing his thanks in return.

It was almost killing Jen to wanting to do what she was about to say, but her Valentines day wish was depending on it. "How much?" she asked.

"Twenty bucks, up front." Jonesy answered.

"What? Twenty bucks, up front?!"

"Hey… this is love you're dealing with, and it don't come cheap."

Jen sighed as she handed him the money. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?"

_**INTRO**_

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN**_

_-Now that we're through with school,_

_we get to make all the rules._

_Spend more time with all my friends._

_Always hangin' together, in a place where we grew up…_

_-I'm 7teen…_

_I have found my own way._

_I love my job, and I live at the mall today,_

_And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen life is sweet,_

_Though we grew up way to fast,_

_Still the memories will last._

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN**_

_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6--_

_-I'm 7teen, 7teen…_

_Still, the memories will last._

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN**_

_**7TEEN**_


	2. Valintines day is coming

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hey everyone, Mykan here…**_

_**Just remember, Mykan Spotswood is my character; I created him and everything that goes with him… and keep in mind that I'm not REALLY him or like him that much, I just gave him my name and voice.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Wyatt and Jude came to the Lemon just as Jen finished writing her love letter for the new guy at work, Jerry; whom she'd been crushing on for a month. Then she handed it to Jonesy. "I mean it, Jonesy…" she snapped. "Don't mess this up, or I'll never forgive you."

Jonesy stuffed the letter into an empty envelope, and put it in his box with all the others. "Don't worry, it's in the box."

"How many times have you said that, and then something horrible happens?" asked Wyatt.

"Whatever." Jonesy said as he sat back down. "So who else has plans for Valentines day?"

Jude explained that he already made his date with Starr. "We're going to check out a rockin' movie, followed by some skatin', then sick amounts of pizzas, and finish it up with some video games."

"Pretty sweet, man." Jonesy said. He and the others knew how Jude and Starr felt towards each other; ever since the Zombites were defeated, and both of them dropped their gothic ways, they really realized how much they meant to each other.

"How about you Wyatt?" asked Jen, "And plans you want to spring on Serena?"

Wyatt showed them all the rose he was carrying. "I remember Serena's not all that fond of the mushiness on Valentines day, so I prepared a small bit of everything for her." he got her a single rose instead of a whole batch of them, no chocolates, just getting one piece would be silly.

He also booked them Reservations at Super-Terrific-Happy-Sushi, and this time he was sticking to it. "Yep, I got it all worked out this year."

This only made Caitlin sigh. "What's got you down, bra?" asked Jude, and Jen explained to them how Caitlin didn't have a date either, and really anted one this year.

"I just don't get it?" Caitlin explained. "I'm an expert shopper, and I have loads of boyfriends before, I've even got longer hair now that doesn't make me look doofy in this lemon-hat … why aren't boys drooling over me?"

"Maybe that's why." said a voice that nobody wanted to hear now; Tricia. "You're still hanging out in that oversized sour-pit."

"Back off, Tricia." Caitlin snapped.

"Ooh… testy, aren't we." Replied Tricia. "Keep it up, Lemonhead, and you'll get date… when you're like, old and wrinkly." she laughed hysterically and walked off.

Caitlin growled angrily and squeezed a lemon hard in her hand, spreading the juice all over. "Never mind, Cait…" said Jen. "You'll find a date."

Everyone agreed with her, and that made Caitlin feel a little better. "Say, has anyone seen Mykan?" she asked.

"Is it my soul that someone called my name?" I said as I came up to the Lemon and took my seat on the stool near Caitlin.

"Hey, Mykan?"

"What's happin', dude."

I tipped my shades to my wonderful friends. "Sorry I was late, I had a few customers at Comic Cavern, and I was working on the new episode of Stingray."

It was an Episode called Treasure down below and it started with I, myself as the handsome Troy Tempest, had a date with Jen's character, Atlanta Shore. That was sure to make my girlfriend, Amelie's character, Marina jealous and upset.

_**(Remember… Amelie is the French girl with long blue hair from A CRIME OF FASHION)**_

I even showed them a couple of picture I drew where Marina overhears Troy talking about his date with Atlanta, and she had a few tears dripping down her beautiful face.

The others thought was bitter sweet. They loved it. "I'll bet you're all set for Valentines day too." said Wyatt, but suddenly I began not to look so happy. If anything I was looking upset.

"Whoa… I'm sensin' some serious negative vibes here." Jude said. "And their not doin' too good for my mellow."

I remained completely still with my head facing the floor. "Nice job. I think he's dead." Nikki joked.

Caitlin asked. "What's the matter, Mykan?"

I sighed again. "It's nothing." I said. "I think I'll just go back to work." and with that I got up and left.

"Gee… he sure looks bummed." Jen said.

Wyatt then realized that I didn't look sad until he mentioned the words _"Valentines day"_

"Do you think Maybe Amelie's dumped him or something." Jonesy suggested, but that was most likely not the real deal.

Amelie and I had been so close for the past few months since we started dating. We were even dubbed as one of the cutest couples in the whole mall too.

"Whatever's buggin' him we got to figure it out." Jude said.

They all agreed, but decided to do it all after work. "I'm gone." said Jen. "Don't want get another penalty for showing up late again."

"The Khaki-Barn unpleasantness calls." said Nikki

Wyatt headed off for Burger Mcflipsters, and Jude had two shifts at Stick-It, and then his smoothing hour at the ice-rink. This left Caitlin all by herself; she sighed, but then suddenly, a handsome young teenage man approached the lemon.

Caitlin almost fainted at the sight of him. He was tall, not too buff, and not too skinny. He had short blond hair. His blue eyes actually sparkled as if they were real diamonds, and he wore a red and with shirt, with matching pants.

"Hi…" Caitlin said trying woo him. "I'm Caitlin, can I help you."

The dude looked into her eyes, but strangely he looked just as glum as I did. "My name's Daniel." he said sounding low. "Can I get a lemon-slush please?"

Caitlin could see this guy really looked upset. "Gee, you sure seem down in the dumps." she said.

Daniel blinked his sparkling eyes. "That makes two of us." He said. "You have a romantic desire to find love and happiness so that you may not be alone on Valentines day."

Caitlin dropped the money she got from him. "How… hoe did you--"

"Know it?" Daniel replied. "Lets just say, I have knack of sensing these things of love; thanks." And he left with his squishy leaving Caitlin with a mixture of softness, and pity.

A cute guy who could sense things of love. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I think I found my target."


	3. Mykan Hates Valintines

**CHAPTER TWO**

At the Khaki-Barn…

Nikki was folding up some pink sweaters with red hearts on them. She also had a clothes pin clipped on her nose so not to inhale the toxics of the store fumes; _that was her own thing._

The Clones however were really excited when Jonesy came in and they asked if he sent them their love letters to their crushes. "Here you go ladies." He said handing them each a letter from their own respective crush.

"Ooh… Brandon says he'll go out with me." cried Krissy.

"Jake said he'd go out with me too." added Kristen.

"David said he'll go out with me even more." chirped Kirsten. Then all four of them huddled close. "TRIPPLE DATES… EEE!" they all squealed.

Nikki growled. "Ugh… I should've brought some earmuffs too." she said with her voice pitched by the clip on her nose.

Jonesy walked over to her. "Well I haven't got earmuffs." He said as he took her into his arms. "But I can help you take your mind off it." and took of her nose-clip and kissed her tenderly. Nikki giggled, and The Clones awed.

That's when one of the customers, Daniel, saw them. "Hmm… a couple in love." he said in his deep despairing voice. Jonesy and Nikki looked up and saw him. "You two be careful." Daniel replied. "I've seen millions of loving couples broken up."

He paid for a pile of the sweaters Nikki was folding, and he left looking more glum than ever before. "O-kay…" Nikki said.

"What was that all about?" added Jonesy.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Wyatt and Jude we're taking their lunch breaks, and Jude really looked tired. "Man… havin' two jobs is pretty strenuous on the senses." he moaned.

"Are you kidding?" Wyatt asked. "You get more money that way. You could buy Starr truckloads of stuff for Valentines day."

Jude's eyes lit up. "Never thought of it that way." he chuckled. "Thanks, Dude."

They decided to head to Comic-Cavern and check-up on me. Maybe even invite me out to lunch with the rest of the gang.

It was the slow hours and the store wasn't that busy. Except for me, there was nobody in it. _That's what I got because I wasn't able to afford to hire staff yet._

The boys found me sitting behind my display-glass counter, and I was starring down at a picture of Amelie and I on our third date. I smiled sadly at the picture, and that told the boys that obviously I wasn't feeling all that much better.

"Uh… Mykan?" Wyatt said.

I snapped out of my trance. "Whoa!" I yelped, and the others winced. "Sorry about that guys, you caught me off guard." I said.

When they invited me out to lunch, how could I say no.

…

We met up with all the others and met back at the lemon with our foods. I got my pizza fresh out from the oven, but I hadn't taken a single bite out of it.

"Guys…" Jen whispered. "I think now would be a great time to talk to him." The others agreed. "Hey, uh… Mykan." Wyatt asked. "Can we ask you something?"

I looked up from my lunch-tray. "Shoot."

"Is something the matter?" replied Wyatt.

"Yeah… you've been acting pretty down since we've been talking about Valentines day." added Nikki.

"Yeah, aren't you excited?" asked Nikki.

I sighed heavily. "Guys… I have a confession to make." I said. "But you better brace yourselves." I waited until the others gave me their full attention. "Guys… I don't really like Valentines day all that much. If anything… I hate it."

Jude choked on his fries. Wyatt, spit out his coffee. Jen Dropped her fork. Caitlin gasped hard. "Dude!" snapped Jonesy, and finally, Nikki just raised an eyebrow. "Uh… come again?" she said as she picked her ear.

I decided that it was time I told them another bit about my hard past life…

…

_Back in grade schools it was always fun the way kids would pass out playful Valentines and candied-hearts as little game. I always chose the cutest cards to give out. The kind of cards that had pictures and a comical phrase._

"_I choo-choo-choose you." and there was a picture of a train. "Let's Bee friends." and there was picture of a bee on a flower. A really cute one was the picture of a monster losing his temper and the card said. "Me MAD about you."_

_I was always a kind little boy who always gave everyone a card and a candy, even if they didn't deserve it for having being mean to me in the past. When it came to dumping out our constructed mailboxes, everyone had received loads of cards, and lots of candies._

…_all except, one little boy always ended up with nothing at, but an empty-box, and eyes filled with tears of loneliness. You guessed it… it was me!_

_From grades one through 3 it was the same way. I would always give, but never receive. I tried to ease the pain by giving cards I had left over to myself, but it just wasn't the same as being from someone else._

_And while they kept on singing, I made up my own version of the song, which I sung in my head._

Caitlin blew her nose with a hankie. "Wow… that is so sad." she sobbed.

"Dude… harshin' my mellow." added Jude.

The others all felt the same, even Nikki did feel some amounts of pity for me. "So what, you like gave up on the whole thing?" she asked.

I nodded. "Ever since grade four, I've had nothing to do with Valentines day or anything related to it in the slightest, and I hated seeing it every year all the more. Couples wooing their sweethearts, and romance, and all the things I never had."

Then it got to the point of the present day. This was going to be my very first Valentines day with a girlfriend, and one whom I really cared about and had deep affections for, but I hadn't a single idea of what to do for Amelie since I never had any real experience with it.

"Does Amelie know about this?" Jen asked.

"No." I said. "This is one thing I really haven't told her, and would rather she not know. She'd think like I was some kind of a or a black-hearted monster." I sighed heavily and slammed my head down on the lemon-bar. "What am I going to do."

Caitlin suddenly had an idea. "I know someone who can help you." she said. "This guy I met today, Daniel." She told us what he looked like, and Nikki and Jonesy realized she was talking about that same weird guy who was at the Khaki-barn talking about love.

"How's that going help me out?" I asked.

"You'll see." Replied Caitlin as she closed up the lemon, grabbed me by the arm and we dashed off into the mall. "Come on… lets go find him."

"Whoa… Caitlin!"

The others kept on watching until we were out of sight. "Something tell me, this isn't going to end well." said Jen. The other nodded, and then went back to their lunches.


	4. Valentines can hurt

**CHAPTER THREE**

Caitlin had been dragging me all over the mall for a while now. "Caitlin! Slow down, I just ate." I groaned.

Caitlin suddenly stopped at last. "Look, there he is, over at _"Grind-me."_

Daniel was sitting at one of the tables, and he was looking more bummed than before. He even had drank quite a few coffees. "Gee… he sure looks upset about something." said Caitlin.

I nodded in agreement. That guy even looked more depressed than I was. Stranger even, we saw a few girls walking around with the pink sweaters Jonesy and Nikki saw him take from the Khaki-Barn. Only… they seemed to have been thinking that it was their boyfriends who gave them the sweaters.

Caitlin got a good look at Daniel and he was beginning to seem stranger than ever. She and I were so wrapped up in our trance that we didn't realize how long we were standing there, until Ron the Rent-a-Cop poked our backs.

"I thought I told you maggots no loitering in my mall." he said.

"We're not loitering, we're just standing here." protested Caitlin. "Last time I checked, that was legal."

Ron winced at the way she was talking to him. "All right, that's it. You're both going on probation for disturbing the peace."

I however, gave Caitlin the cheeky look. It was time for another one of my "Get lost, Rent-a-Cop" pranks. I approached Ron as he wrote up the ticket, and knowing how many times Ron fell for my tricks, this one would be a snap.

"Knock-Knock." I said.

Ron looked up from his ticket with a raised eyebrow. "Who's there?"

Caitlin began to snicker under her breath, as I said. "D-on."

"D-on… who?" Ron asked but then he suddenly realized; "No-no-no… wait, I take that back!!" too late… I slapped a big capital letter-D on his chest with a big bonging sound.

"D-ON YOU!!"

Everyone around us began laughing hysterically at Ron, who tore up his ticket in frustration and smacked his forehead in stupidity. "Not again?!"

Caitlin and I, walked into "Grind-me" and over to Daniel's table. "Hi Daniel, remember me?" she asked.

Daniel looked up. "Caitlin Cooke." he said. "And you are _Mykan Spotswood."_ he said to me. "You have a fear of being unable to impress your girlfriend on Valentines day due to your old hatred towards the holiday."

My jaw dropped. "Uh… yeah… right." I said in amazement. Caitlin thought that was incredible as well, and then Daniel said. "You also seek my help, in hopes that you can learn more about how to be a better man towards Valentines."

Caitlin and I thought that was even more amazing. We didn't even say anything and it was as if he could read our minds. "All right, I guess I can help you a little." he said. "But it's going to cost you."

As I reached in for my wallet. "No-- I don't want your money." Daniel quickly said. "All the money in the world won't brighten my day."

Caitlin and I were both confused. "Well then what do you want?" Caitlin asked. Daniel walked up to Caitlin and whispered into her ear what he wanted. Caitlin's cheeks turned bright red, and she nearly fainted.

"Uh… Caitlin?" I called down to her.

"She'll be all right." Daniel said. "Come; there is much for us to deal with." and he lead me out of the shop just as Caitlin woke up.

"Ooh… I can't believe, I got a date." she cooed. "I got so much shopping to do. New dress, lip gloss, eye liner…" she kept on going on and on as she exited the shop.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Somewhere near the fountain, Jonesy had his mail table set up, and his customers were eager for his services. "Yes friends, step right up." he called out loud. "The Jonesmiester is here to mail all you love message to your sweethearts and hunks."

"Yes, sir… love comes your way, or your money back."

He had already received many customers, and loads of cash. His letterboxes were pretty full by the time the lines quieted down. "I never thought I'd say this, but you really seem to have it made." Wyatt said.

"You know it." replied Jonesy. "This is one job I really don't think I can get fired from."

He then looked through his box for a special one. "Ah-ha! here you go, man. It's from Serena."

Wyatt opened it hastily and revealed a beautiful card with pictures of Spinning disks on them. Wyatt chuckled. "Typical, Serena." then he opened it up to reveal the poem inside.

_You spin me like a record_

_It's music to my ear._

_Here's a happy valentine,_

_To the guy that I hold dear._

"_Happy Valentines day Wyatt."_

"_XXX: Serena"_

_PS: Can't wait for our date on Saturday._

Wyatt suddenly noticed that as Jonesy sorted the letters out. Some people got more than one. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea sending all those."

Jonesy looked up. "No… why. I'm making the coin, fair and square." Wyatt took some of the envelopes from a pile. "Hey!" Jonesy snapped, but before he could react. "Jonesy, you got three girls all going for the same guy at once here."

"What?!" Jonesy snapped. "Uh-oh."

He and Wyatt sorted out the pile like crazy, there were so many piles of letters each addressed to the same person they were addressed to. Obviously, Jonesy had forgotten about stalkers, psycho girlfriends, breakups, and others wanting the same guy or girl.

"Aww, man!" Jonesy cried. "I just sent out a whole batch of these this morning."

Already he began to see guys running away from love sick girls, and other girls breaking other guys hearts with rejection. Then it got way worse as the angry mob turned to ace Jonesy, and among them was Serena.

"You too?" Wyatt asked. His girlfriend nodded, and this began to make Wyatt lose his cool too. "Give me my money back Jonesy." Serena spat at him, along with a lot of other angry customers.

Jonesy regretted to say he could return _everybody_ their money as he spent some of it already. Which is why the crowd decided to "GET HIM!!" and Jonesy ran for it, leaving half the mob to handle his money jar, and the rest to keep on chasing him.

Wyatt smacked his forehead. "I knew something like this was going to happen." he said to himself.

Serena had gotten her money back. "Oh, you read your card?" she said to Wyatt. "I know, kind of dorky, huh?"

"No, way… I love it." Wyatt said. "Now that you got your money back, care for a coffee break?"

His girlfriend smiled. "Sounds good." she said. "But what about Jonesy?"

Wyatt thought it was best to leave him to learn his lesson for messing with other peoples love-lives. "HELP!!!" Jonesy Squealed as he kept on running.

_**Authour's notes:**_

**_For those of you questioning about Wyatt and Serena, Remember... this is 7TEEN. A whole year, a lots has happened._**

**_For one thing, I started 7teen way before we ever met Wyatts REAL Girlfriend, Marlowe, but I fixed those bits up._**


	5. How to make things better

**CHAPTER FOUR**

At the Penalty box…

Jen was putting away some hockey-sticks, and also taking the time to glance over to where her dream-hunk, Jerry was placing the new weights down in their stands.

He was a tall, and pretty slick guy with short brown hair, and arms great for lifting heavy stuff. Jen even sometimes day-dreamed that he was lifting her up off her feet as their snowboarded down the slopes.

She sighed warmly. Then suddenly she saw him reading a love-letter. She though this was it, the letter Jonesy had sent for her. "Awe, no way." Jerry said as he gazed at the letter. "Of course I'll go out with her."

"Yes!" Jen cried softly, but as he Jerry walked down the hockey isle, he passed right by her completely and made his way over to the tennis section where a pretty blonde tennis player was going through the racquets.

To Jen's horror, they even shared a quick kiss. "I don't believe it!" she snapped. She was so lost in her anger that she let one hockey-stick drop out form her grip, crash into the shelf, and spill all her stacked sticks back onto the floor.

Then it got worse as she heard Coach Halder's whistle. "MASTERSON!!" he bellowed. "You took your eye off the game. Two minutes in the box… NOW!!"

Jen sighed. "Yes, Coach." But as she sat herself down in the penalty-box…

"Whoa!"

"Huh?" she gasped. "Jonesy? What are you doing here?"

Her step-Brother got up. "Hiding from all the angry customers whom I let down." He said in shame. He told her about his letter mailing flaw, and then he announced that he was officially firing himself from his gig.

Sad to say that even when Jen got her money back, she still wasn't too thrilled. "Well thanks to your little mailing gig, I just lost Jerry to the blonde over there in the tennis section."

Jonesy saw the girl she was referring too. "Hmm… pretty hot." he said impulsively. Jen just sat him down hard on the seat. "Hey, watch it! I've had enough kicks in the butt from the mob."

Jen didn't respond, as she was too upset over her own romantic loss to care. What was she going to do?

The sad fact was, now neither of them new what to do. Jonesy had to give back all his money, and pay for what he spent out of his own pocket. This made it so he had hardly anything left to do anything special with Nikki on the 14th.

Jen had also lost her dream date to another girl, no thanks to her step-brother, and because of Jonesy's _successful_ letter mailings, there weren't really any cute boys left.

They both had a sick feeling that Saturday was going to be one very _Unhappy Valentines Day._

_**Meanwhile**_…

Daniel and I had been walking all around the mall studying all the couples that came up within eyeshot, and he showed me all the many different things there were to Valentines day.

"Look there." he said as he motioned two a girl having to choose between a suave, cool looking guy, who offered the girl, flowers and Candy; and then there was a considered to be a more nerdy type of guy who could only offer the girl a love poem written by his own hand.

_**(Don't confuse the nerdy guy for that "NERDY ADULT GUY" we see; The guy whose short, and stubby, with beaver teeth.)**_

The girl chose the nerdy-guy. "See that?" Daniel asked. "She chose him because he's actually hard working, and trying his best to show how he cares; By just being himself."

I began to realize that's exactly I used to feel when I began to develop feelings for Amelie, and how I though she'd want nothing to do with a guy like me, who lived on his own, ran his own business, but no employees.

Daniel placed his hand over my shoulder. "Come… there is more to see." And he lead me further down the mall… and secretly, while I was looking, Daniel could also see some single people wishing for the people they had feelings for to like them, or to find the courage to tell them.

Daniel silently reached behind him, _unbeknownst to me,_ and fired _something strange _ at each of the people and their crushes, and they instantly began to fall in love.

Daniel smiled, to him, it was another job well done.

…

Daniel showed me all kinds of couples and gave me all sorts of tips. We even had a chance to spy on Wyatt with Serena, where I learned that sometimes love works in mysterious ways.

Wyatt and Serena were glad to have each other. Things sure had changed a lot since so much had happened after Serena dumped him, fired him, restrained him and worse.

Now Wyatt was more than mature enough for her. The Manager of Burger McFlipsters, saving her life when "Spin-This" was attacked by the Zombites, and even when Chad and Marlowe moved away to America and both relationships were broken.

We also had a chance to see Starr, and Jude at the ice-rink. Jude had closed it down so he and Starr could have some private time, but Jude forgot to lock the door, so we snuck in.

"Look there." Daniel said to me as we peeked over the railings. We saw Starr skating majestically on the ice, and Jude working the Zamboni, but then Starr invited him to skate with her like he promised. Jude practically jumped off the Zamboni... _forgetting to stop it, _and letting it hit the wall, but Jude was having so much fun with his girlfriend to care.

They even slipped and fell, since Jude had no skates on, but they just laughed, and shared a kiss as they rolled around on the ice.

I could tell that having common interests with each other was a good sign. It reminded me of how Amelie and I both had the same dream to become superstars one day, and thanks to my own chain of comic series, we we're making that dream happen already.

That was another thing I had learned. That a girl usually loved a man who could make her happy by just being himself, and always being there for her when she needed him most.

"You have learned a lot, Mykan Spotswood." Daniel said. "But be warned, there are still many things to be done, which _you alone_ will have to decide. Whatever you choose, just remember, that love on Valentines day is not measured by just how much you love… but as well as how much you are loved in return."

I thanked Daniel for all his kindness. "I have to go." I said. "I got to back to work, and get ready for Saturday." then I was gone.

Daniel sighed softly to himself. Then went back to watching Jude and Starr. They both seem distracted enough, so he reached into to his bag, and pulled out a small gift.

Then he drew in a small breath, and blew softly over the top, and like magic a small tag which read: _"To my Twinkle Starr, From your Dude Jude" _appeared on the gift.

… then he left the gift in a place where Starr would find it, and quietly crept out.

When Starr discovered the gift, it was one of those Sweaters from the Khaki-barn. "Aww… Jude." she cried. "Did you like get me this for like an early Valentines gift?"

Jude was confused, he never remembered getting her a gift, but how could he argue. If the tag said it was from him, then he must've gotten it. "Glad you like it, Babe." Jude said flirtingly, and he pecked his girlfriend's cheek.

While Daniel, who could still see them from the entrance sighed happily.


	6. The day before Valentines day

**CHAPTER FIVE**

All the next day, which put Valentines day the next day, the mall was busier than ever. Everywhere you looked, it was as if love was in the air itself.

Some people we're even having their Valentines dates already as they either wouldn't be able to make it, or have no time for it the next day.

Caitlin even told the others that she had a date with Daniel the next day. The others hadn't any idea why he wanted to go out with her, but all Caitlin could do was babble on about how good she'd look.

"Uh, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Jen asked.

Caitlin just kept staring at herself in her compact-mirror. "One of the most important parts of a date is looking your best." she said. "I want to look my best for Daniel, he knows so much about love… why he could even be--"

"The one?" Jonesy, Nikki and Jen said at once. It was amazing; She hasn't even been on a date with him yet and was already going way too far. "Well… we'll see, I could be right you know." replied Caitlin.

At least Jonesy's letter mailing troubles got all sorted out and the mobs stopped chasing him. Sad to say that both he and Jen were still down in the dumps. Jonesy still had hardly any money for tomorrow, and Jen was still dateless.

"How can I tell Nikki that I'm totally broke." Jonesy asked. "She'll think I'm totally worthless if I have to let her pay for everything again."

"Why don't you just tell me yourself." came Nikki's voice. She was standing right behind him all the time and heard everything.

"Aww, man!!" Jonesy slammed his head down on the table.

Nikki took her seat. "Quit beating yourself up, I don't care if you're cashed out." she said to him.

Her boyfriend lifted his head. "Huh?"

Nikki explained that she didn't care if she paid or Jonesy did, even if she usually paid for everything. "Besides, you know what I like to do on Valentines day, just lay about, pig out... "And maybe a little of this--" she grabbed Jonesy and pulled him into a kiss.

Jen thought it was sweet of Nikki to show she cared that much, but still, it didn't change the fact that she had no date for tomorrow, or anyone to spend the day with going stag. "It is official." she sighed as she lay her head down in her arms on the table, "I'm doomed."

"Aww, come on, Jen." said Caitlin. "Daniel said to me that truelove can never be doomed; just delayed for a while."

Jen never thought of that before, "Yeah, but… how can love even be delayed if it hasn't even happened yet?" she asked rhetorically. As she thought, Caitlin didn't have an answer, and neither did Jonesy or Nikki.

Jen slammed her head back down on the table, and it was at that moment that Jude, Wyatt, and I came to the table. "Dude… somebody's lost their mojo today." Jude said implying that Jen looked bummed out.

"Can you blame her?" Wyatt asked. None of us could actually, but I did however have an idea that would make Jen feel a little better.

I told her that I went to see Amelie earlier at the "Soda-hop" ice-cream parlor, and she had a new male employee helping her out.

Jen lifted up her head, and began to ask me a whole bunch of questions quickly. "Is he tall? Is it handsome? Does he like sports?" but most importantly she asked. "Is he single?"

"Uh… yeah… all of the above." I answered. Jen dashed away like lightning.

"Wow… she really is desperate." said Caitlin.

"Wake me when she comes back down to Earth." Nikki said jokingly.

They all decided to change the subject and asked me if I had anything special planned for Amelie the next day. I did have some things planned, but I was almost dreading them. "These are only _some_ of the things we haven't done on our dates… yet." I said.

While it was true Amelie was almost easily flattered, I preferred to be honest with how I treated her, even if at times I did get a little playful with her.

I was planning to take her on a special date that involved a picnic dinner at the beach, rather than simply make reservations. Besides, everywhere was pretty much booked, and I hadn't exactly had time to save up my money earnings from work.

_It was hard when you lived by yourself and had a little beagle puppy at home to take care of, and you had to pay your own rent, bills, taxes, and supplies._

I did however have enough to by her some flowers. Amelie loved it when I can and gave her flowers. "I just hope she'll like it all. I really don't want to mess this up."

"Ha!" Jonesy snapped. "With that attitude, you might as well have it tattooed onto your head _"I'm a total wuss."_

I shot Jonesy a scowl for that remark.

"Come on guys, lighten up." said Wyatt. "You've got every right to be nervous, Mykan. After all, it _is_ going to be your first Valentines day with a girlfriend of your own."

"Yeah, besides… it's not like you and Amelie could get any closer anyways." added Nikki.

"Totally." said Jonesy

"Right on, dude." smirked Jude.

I smiled a little. "Thanks guys." I said. "I got to run. I still got to finish up that comic."

"Latter, Dude."

"Bye."

Right after I had left, Daniel had come by the lemon to confirm his date with Caitlin. "I really hope you can make it tomorrow." he said to her. "I'll be the happiest I've been in years."

Caitlin giggled. "Sure I can make it…" she said while flashing her eyes. "Just you make it here too."

Daniel smiled sadly, but warmly. "I'll see you tomorrow then." he said, and he left leaving Caitlin in a daze, but the others were still thinking that there was even more to Daniel than meets the eye.

As Daniel walked away he thought to himself. _"I have a date tomorrow with a mortal girl. I haven't been this excited in well over two-thousand years."_


	7. Someone's got a date with Cupid

**CHAPTER SIX**

February 14th. _"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!"_

The day had finally arrived, and strangely not too much was happening. If anything the mall looked as plain as ever. No dating couples, not as many gifts being held out; but the reason for all this was obvious…

In the first place: A lot of the couples already went on their dates yesterday. Then there was also more couples who were already on dates, but not all of them at the mall; and finally, almost everyone who was left had decided to have their dates during the night where it promised to be warm, clear, and romantic.

The evening came a lot sooner than we thought. Most of the gang and I were all sitting at the lemon and waiting for our dates. Some of us even dressed formally for the occasion.

Jen wad on her red dress that she wore to the winter-prom. Half her hair was pulled up in back and had two curly streams drifting playfully over her shoulder.

I was wearing the tux I wore to my brother's wedding, and I still had my shades on.

Wyatt was dressed in his nice suit, and holding the rose for Serena close. _Heck, it was true Serena didn't like it all THAT mushy, but she decided to go with the flow tonight._

Jonesy and Jude were in their regular clothes. After all, Jude and Starr were planning to have loads of fun, Rockin'-Rollin' style, while Jonesy and Nikki decided to just hang around at the mall and then head back to Jonesy's place.

We were reading copies of the _Stingray_ episode I had completed, and just got back from my publisher while we waited for our dates.

At the end of the story, Marina forgave Troy, and Troy went out with Atlanta whereas Jude's character, _Phones_, had to pay for the bill. "Three-Hundred Dollars?! Du-u-ude."

Jonesy however was growing a little impatient for the fact that I gave the guys each a third of the money I made from the comics for using them as characters. "When is the coin going to start cashing in already?" he asked.

I sighed. "Jonesy, for the fifth time-- we have to wait until my publish calls and tell me how much I've made depending on how much they sell around the world. It'll take at least a month."

"Hey you guys." said a familiar voice. We all turned and there was Caitlin looking pretty gorgeous.

She bought a new gown that looked even prettier than Jen's. It was sparkling-white and had a full flowing skirt that clung round her waist perfectly, and matched the long white gloves she had on. She even got a perm for her long lemon-yellow hair and it was now more shinier and more flowing than ever. She also had on a pair a beautiful diamond earrings she had bought, and the soft touches of makeup on her face…

…Jude couldn't help but howl like a wolf.

"Caitlin, you look amazing." Jen cooed.

Caitlin giggled. "I spent all day fixing myself up, and I spent loads of my money." she said. "Daniel is going just die when he sees me."

"Really?" Nikki said as she came to the table. "Then I guess we'll be too busy to come to the funeral."

"Heh, good one." Jonesy smirked. "We're outta' here." Then they walked off.

No sooner had they gone did Wyatt's cell-phone ring with a text from Serena. "She's here." he said. "I'm gone." and he left.

Starr came whizzing by on her roller-blades. "Hey, Jude." she called. "Hey." her boyfriend called back. "Later chick-friends." and he went off with Starr on his skateboard.

That left only me, Caitlin and Jen left. The girls noticed that I still seemed a bit nervous. "You okay, Mykan?" Jen asked.

I nodded. "Y-yeah…" I said. "I feel okay… I just hope I look okay."

"Well… I think you look just fine." came the sound a beautiful voice. I slowly looked behind me. "Amelie."

Whatever it was she looked like, I couldn't use words to describe it. She was wearing a beautiful, silky ocean-blue gown. It had a full skirt that wasn't too tight, or so loose and flowing. was long-sleeved. It had long sleeves that ran off the shoulder and cuffed at her wrists like a glove.

She wore a small lily in her long, voluminous, dark-blue hair. Her lip-gloss made her lips shine in the lights, her eye lashes we're nice and long. Her new perfume made her smell of French Vanilla… and to finish it up; she had a long, sparkly tulle scarf that ran from one of her arms, across her neck, and down the other arm.

"Wow." I peeped ever so softly as I eyed her from head to toe. "Holy-Cow."

Amelie giggled.

"Well, what are you doing?" Jen asked. "You just going to stare at her all night."

I snapped out of my trance. "Huh? Oh, oh… yeah, yeah… right." I said nervously. "Uh, you ready to go?" I asked her. My girlfriend nodded, and then we walked off with our arms looped around one another's.

Jen and Caitlin couldn't help but aww at how sweet we looked, and no sooner had we gone out of sight, when Jen had to leave for her date and leave Caitlin to meet up with Daniel.

Her cell-phone received a text message telling her _"Outside in the alley. Come alone: Daniel."_

The alley? Why would Daniel want her to meet him there? Nevertheless, Caitlin walked out of the mall and into he alley.

It sure was dark in the alley, especially at night. At least it was clean, unlike most alleys that were dusty, and filled with trash and rats. Finally, there was Daniel.

"Daniel, Hi!" she called over to him. She dashed over but then she realized what he was wearing; A short-sleeved white shirt with a small white-robe wrapped around his legs.

"Glad you could make it, Caitlin." he said kindly to her. "You look gorgeous tonight."

Caitlin suddenly turned away and blushed. "So, uh… where are going tonight?" she asked.

Daniel reached his hand out to her. "Come, and take my hand." he told her. Caitlin walked up to him and took hold of his hand. "Now don't be frightened." he replied. "Here we go."

"Go? Go where, how?" Caitlin asked; but suddenly she felts something soft and fluffy forming below her feet; _It was a cloud?!_ It grew bigger, and bigger, and then it began to lift up into the sky taking her and Daniel with it.

"Whoa!" she squealed as she held onto to Daniel tighter. "Soon they were soaring high up over the city, and that's where things began to get more wild.

Caitlin saw Daniel hold out a bow, and a quiver of arrows with heart-shaped points. One by one he fired them amongst the people of the town, and even blew some special dust which made people begin to find love, fall in love, and lift the spirit of Valentine's day.

Caitlin didn't know if this was real, or just some dream. "Okay, I've seen enough!" she snapped. "Who are you?"

Daniel turned to her an smiled. "You should know the answer to that by now." he said to her. "I am _Daniel Cupid_. The Angel of spreading love, and the spirit of Valentines day."

Cupid?! Caitlin couldn't believe it. "I'm on a date with Cupid?!" she asked herself softly. Then she jumped up for joy and squealed. "EEE… I'M ON A DATE WITH CUPID!!"

She could be heard for miles as the cloud carried her and Daniel off further into the night.


	8. Caitlin saves Valentines

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Daniel, or Cupid, as he was properly known as, had taken on his cloud higher than she had ever been before. Sadly, she had her eyes snapped shut tight as she didn't like heights very much.

"Caitlin." Daniel spoke softly to her. "You really should open your eyes and see this."

Caitlin shook her head. "I hate heights." she groaned. "I'm afraid if I look I'll fall any minute."

"But you must look." he said. "I really think you will like this."

Caitlin knew she could trust him; he was Cupid after all and he wouldn't really let anything happen to her. So she slowly peeked her eyes open. "Wow." she peeped. "What a view!" They were so high up, she could see pretty much everything. The whole world, below and beyond. "Daniel this is incredible."

Daniel nodded. "I always come up here when I'm feeling sad and lonely." he sounded just as down and depressed as he was when Caitlin first met him.

"What could possibly make you this sad?" she had to ask. "I mean, you're Cupid. You make lots of people happy."

Daniel let his head fall low. "Perhaps…" he said. "But making other people happy doesn't make me as happy as I used to be."

He began to tell her why it was he was so unhappy, and how it was she was able to see him as a mortal boy.

He himself had desires to find true love and happiness so he could learn the full extent of his powers, but sadly, he never knew what it was like to actually feel true love.

Giving love was far different than experiencing it in return.

"Well, why didn't you just shoot yourself with one of your arrows? Then you'd fall madly in love." Caitlin suggested, but Daniel shook his head.

As magical as his arrows were, they had no effect on himself. "Believe me, if they had… I would've shot myself, met the right girl and left the business centuries ago." he said.

Sadly, the right girl was so hard to find. Seeing as he was an immortal sprite, and mortal girls would eventually… kick the bucket; "See what I go through?" he asked. "An immortal life is a lonely, empty one."

Unable to feel love. Feeling unloved as well; Cupid began to feel lonely, and miserable that he was slowly beginning to lose his touch on things.

Slowly losing his power, and his immortality. "That's why they sent me here to Earth. I was supposed to find my happiness again by midnight tonight, otherwise… otherwise I--"

Caitlin gasped softly and held her hand to her mouth. "You-- You mean you'll lose your role as Cupid?!" she asked. Daniel nodded his head.

"But… that's horrible!" replied Caitlin. "You can't stop being Cupid."

"I don't want to stop being Cupid all that much." Daniel exclaimed. "True I may find it dull, and miserable at times… but when you really get down to it—this is all I really want to do."

"But what am I going to do? That's the problem." he hung his head low and sighed. "How can I continue to make people happy if I myself am so incredibly unhappy?"

Caitlin out her hand on his shoulder. "Daniel… stop all this." she said. "Just look down there, and really, REALLY look!"

Daniel did as she said and looked over the clouds and down at the town. Caitlin pointed out all the happy couples down there. "All those people are so incredibly happy by the gift you shared."

_**Down below**_…

There were happy couples everywhere. Some boys taking their girlfriends on carriage rides. Some even signing to them with a classical guitar. Even the gang was having fun.

…

Wyatt and Serena had just sat down at their reserved table at "Super-Terrific-Happy-Sushi"

Serena was wearing a new yellow dress she had bought. Wyatt thought she look pretty hot. So hot that he wished he got her more flowers, but Serena was grateful for the single Rose he gave her.

…

Jonesy and Nikki were already at Jonesy's place. They were in his room, pigging out on snacks, and watching a mixture of romantic-horror flicks they got from _"Underground-Video"_

However, they weren't paying too much attention to the TV as they were lost in each other's eyes. "You got some ketchup on your mouth." Jonesy said.

Nikki creased her finger across her mouth, but Jonesy just smiled down at her. "Here, let me get it for you." and he kissed her passionately.

…

At the mall…

Jen and her date, Trevor, had just finished dinner and were now treating themselves to the_ "I-Wuv-you sundae."_ courtesy of the _"Soda-hop"_ and Trevor's sweetness to pay for the whole thing.

They even had common interests in snowboarding. Jen never felt so giddy in her life, and to her surprise, neither did Trevor.

…

Jude and Starr were hanging out at the arcade, as was planned, and Jude just got the high score on a new skating-game, however, he put in Starr's initials instead of his own.

"I figured you deserved it, for you know… givin' me in the inspiration."

His girlfriend thought that was really sweet, and she kissed him hard.

…

Meanwhile…

I was guiding Amelie, blindfolded, down the beach. "Mykan?" she giggled. "Stop it, this is so embarrassing."

"Easy now… we're almost there." I told her. Finally we arrived at the special spot I picked out, and I took off her blindfold and she gasped at what lay before her. A big cozy blanket spread across the sand, and I had spent all day preparing this picnic dinner just for Amelie.

There was sushi, french bread, fruit-cocktails, mozzarella-sticks; I had even bought a bottle of light champagne. Dessert was in the cooler; You guessed it-- Ice-cream. Small pints but well worth it. I even brought a stereo for if she wanted to dance, and there in the middle of it all, resting in a small vase was a lovely bouquet of flowers.

Amelie's eyes filled with tears of surprise. "Mykan… you did all this for me?" she asked

I nodded. "I wanted to give you something romantic and wonderful." I said to her. "I didn't want you to think that… well… that I--"

"You 'ated Valentines?" Amelie said. "Mykan, Jen told me everything when she came to ask Trevor for a date."

My eyes widened. "She did?" I asked sounding worried. "Aww, man." I was beginning to feel like the wuss that Jonesy had always hinted. "Mykan, I don't think any less of you." Amelie replied.

I looked back at her. "You… you don't?"

"Non. Everyone 'ates something in this world. Besides, you've proven that you can still be romantic even though you don't Valentines day too much." she winked at me. "It makes me love you even more."

We shared a soft, tender kiss. "Thanks, Amelie." I said softly to her. "Or should I say, _Merci, mon-petite cabbage."_ I flirted in a French-Accent. Amelie giggled. Then we sat down to dinner, and along the way, I even found time to sing to her the closing titles of Stingray… dedicated to her Marina charter, and how I felt towards her in real life…

_**(Music cue)**_

_**(Mykan) **__**(Voice like Gary Miller)**_

_Marina, Aqua Marina, _

_What are these strange enchantments that start whenever you're near?_

_**(They feed each other the food)**_

_Marina, Aqua Marina, _

_Why can't you whisper the words my heart is longing to hear?_

_**(They dance to soft, gentle music) **_

_You're magically, a beautiful mystery. _

_I'm certain to fall I know, because you enthrall me so. _

_**(They clink their champagne glasses)**_

_Marina, Aqua Marina, _

_Why don't you say, that you'll always stay, close to my heart._

We shared another kiss to the end of the song, but we didn't feel much like separating.

_**Back up in the clouds**_…

Daniel realized Caitlin was right. He _was_ making everyone happy. It was his job to bring them happiness. He couldn't let them down. Not now… not ever!

"Oh, Caitlin… thank you so much." he said while holding her hands. "You've made me feel so much better. If there's anything I can do…"

Caitlin would've suggested that he make some special guy fall for her, but since she didn't really want to rush it that fast, "There is one thing…" she said. "On a date, isn't it custom to do _this?"_ and she pulled him into a kiss.

Daniel couldn't believe it. His first kiss with a mortal girl. His very first kiss in all eyonds he had been around. _"This… this feels wonderful."_ he though silently as he kissed her back.


	9. Happy Valentines Day!

**EPILOUGE**

The next day, everyone gathered at the lemon and talked about our nights out. Heck, even Serena thought some of the mushiness was actually cute.

"So Mykan… you still hate Valentines day now?" Wyatt asked.

I shook my head. "Not anymore. From now on, I'm cleaning up my act and starting all over." I said with pride. "From this day forward, Mykan Spotswood honors Valentines day to the bit or end."

The others cheered, and some slapped high-fives with me. Amelie even pecked my cheek

"Hey, has anyone seen Caitlin?" asked Jen.

Suddenly, there she was, with Daniel. "Yo' Caitlin, where've you been, bra?" asked Jude.

"Yeah, where did you guys go last night?" Jonesy asked.

Daniel smiled. "Only on the happiest experience I've had in two-thousand years." he answered for them.

All of us were wide-eyed. _"TWO-THOUSAND YEARS?!"_ we all said at once.

Daniel nodded again. "And I quite enjoyed it." then he looked back at Caitlin. "Goodbye Caitlin, and thank you for everything."

Caitlin blushed. "Aww… no problem."

Daniel stepped back a bit. "Whoa, whoa! hold on here?" Nikki snapped. "What's going on here?"

Daniel smiled as two large, feathery-wings appeared on his back. "I've earned back these, is what." Daniel said, and he slowly rose up towards the ceiling and passed through the glass roof.

"Du-u-ude!" cried Jude.

"Zut-A-lors!" Amelie gasped.

The rest of us each had our own little _"O…M…G!!"_ to say as we waited until Daniel disappeared. "Caitlin?!" Jen asked sounding shocked. "Was that who I think it was?"

Caitlin didn't answer, but she was right about one thing. Daniel was indeed "The One" as in Special guy.

_**(Ending theme and credits)**_

_-I'm 7teen, I have found my own way._

_I love my job and I live at the mall today._

_Now that, I'm on my own forever._

_I'm… 7teen, life was sweet, though we grew up way too fast…_

_Still the memories will last_.

_**7TEEN**_


End file.
